Welcome to Kuroshitsuji
by Twisted Art Phoenix
Summary: Hikari and Kurai lived pretty normal lives as sisters. But when a mysterious portal opens in their living room, they go to a world that some people could only dream of.
1. Chapter 1

_**Welcome to Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**-**_MODERN DAY-

I had just gotten home from my school when everything started to go amiss.

"Kurai! I'm home!"

"You took long enough! Where were you eight minutes ago?!"

"Oh, eh, I was at the bookstore."

Kurai's face lit up just at the thought of the word "bookstore."

She jumped up and ran towards me.

"Did you get the new volume? Did you, did you?" She was bouncing up and down.

"I sure did. I got 13 and 14."

"YAAAY!"

I rolled my eyes. She was usually a laid back girl who didn't care much for school. But when anything anime related is mentioned, she goes into what I like to call "the black-haired-orange-eyed-Elizabeth-Midford mode" I handed her volume 13 of her favorite manga, Black Butler, and she bolted up the stairs to her room to read it. I plopped down on thhe couch, set my bag aside, and began texting my friend when something blue and purple appeared infront of my TV.

"What the flip is that thing?" I asked myself.

I saw it turn into something that looks like a portal of some sorts. I ran up to get Kurai. There was no way I'm letting a chance like this pass up. I almost banged on the door trying to pull Kurai away from her manga.

I heard her sigh on the other side of the door. "What is it Hikari? I'm trying to read."

"Yeah, I know. Grab a bag and all of your things, there's a portal in the living room!"

She appeared seconds later with her Black Butler 2 tote bag, and in it, was her manga, her camera, and a bunch of other goodies.

"Right. Stay here. I'll go get some of my things!"

"Aye aye!"

I ran to my room and grabbed my leather tote bag and filled it with mangas, sketch pads, pencils, my phone, and earbuds. I slung it around my shoulder and we both went to the living room to enter the mysterious portal. Little did we know that when we stepped through it, we would be taken to a place we had wanted to go all out lives.

19th century London.

Hi guys! Twisted here. Anyway, I wrote this story out of pure boredom. Yeah, I know I haven't published anything for Aches and Pains in a _loooooong_ while, but I'm going to continue. OKAY?! Please stop telling me to continue or asking me if there will be any more chapters. YES. THERE WILL. I'm just changing Welcome to Kuroshitsuji to my main thing that I'm writing. So don't expect any more chapters for AAP for just a while longer. I will update WTK more frequently.

Got that? Good. Byeeee~! ^3^


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome to Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Chapter 2**_

A.N. I forgot to mention that Kurai packed a Ciel plushie, and Hikari packed a Sebastian plushie :P

-IN THE GARDEN OF THE PHANTOMHIVE MANOR-

When I woke up, I appeared to be in a garden infront of a giant mansion. I knew _exactly _where we were.

"Kurai! Wake up!"

"Nnng? Hikari? Where are we?"

"You won't believe it! We're at Ciel's manor!"

"WHAT?! No way! Seriously?"

Kurai looked over my shoulder and her eyed widened to see I was true. Then she looked at me with a confused face.

"What's with that face?"

"Er, Hikari, you're in a maids outfit. And you have blue cat ears and a tail."

I felt my head to find fluffy ears sticking out. Then i looked behind me to also find a tail swaying about.

"Well, you have the same, except you'res are black."

"Hehe, I already figured that out!"

So we just sat there, being the nekos that we were, when the one and only Black Butler himself, Sebastian Michaelis, walked out into the garden. I inwardly squeed with delight. He noticed us and walked towards us with a smiling face. That's when I put all the puzzle peices together. We were nekos. Sebastian loves cats. Oh, this will be heaven.

_**End Chapter 2**_

**A.N. I'm sorry I havent updated! I have been on vacation over winter break and I didn't bring my laptop :( Meh.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Welcome to Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Chapter 3**_

Me and Kurai sat there, dumbfounded that the one an only Sebastian was right in front of us.

"H-Hi t-there! M-my name i-is Hikari a-and t-this is my sister K-Kurai!" I stuttered. Sebsatian patted my head.

"It's very nice to meet you. My name is Sebastian. Would you like to come inside?"

"Y-yes. that would be nice." I responded with a nervous smile on my face.

As we stood up and started walking to the entrance of the Phantomhive manor, Sebastian asked us, "So where do you young ladies come from?"

"Eh? Oh, um, I'd rather tell you later" I said nervously.

"Oh, that's perfectly fine." He said as we walked through the front door.

I turned to Kurai, who is still lost in space as she stood behind me.

"Hey, you might want to stop looking so dumb!" I whispered to her. She shook her head vigorously and snapped out of her daze.

Sebastian turned to us and said "I'll put you two in one of the guest rooms. I want to make sure that the young master dosen't find out about you two." He said with a grin.

Kurai finally spoke for once. She whispered to herself "Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"

I glared at her with annoyance flaring in my green eyes.

Us and Sebastian walked to out shared guest room in a semi-awkward silence. When we got there, Sebastian told us, "I need to make the young master lunch. I will check on you two later." He smiled and left.

Kurai immediately flopped her bag on a chair, pulled out her plush _and _her manga, and I inwardly facepalmed. It wouldn't be my fault if Sebastian walked right on in to see that my sister was reading a manga with HIM on the cover, and a plush of Ciel. His young master. Oh, what the heck. This is Kurai we're talking about. The otaku of otakus.

I just pulled out my phone and listened to Shiver.

Waaaaiiiit a second.

I pulled up the setting in my phone. Great. I forgot. We're in 19th century freaking london. Of-freaking-course there wouldn't be any wifi. My azure blue ears flattened against my head and I growled. I wanted to go home. With wifi. And anime. And my precious fanfictions.

But there are pros and cons to everything.

Right?

**AN: Ahahahaha... IM SORRY DESUUUUU! ;-; School's being a jerk lately. I wrote about half of this in March and forgot about it, and I wrote the other half today. Yeah, totally the BEEEST idea to be writing this while midterm final exams are going on this week. I suck. But I still care for you guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Welcome to Kuroshitsuji**_

_**Chapter 4**_

I wasn't very happy. No wifi. Sebastian Michaelis. No anime. Sebastian freaking Michaelis. I didn't even know if I wanted to stay.

Kurai must have read my mind. She threw her _other_ favorite manga, as well as my top favorite manga on top of me. (A.N. Just to make things clear, I'm sitting on a chair across the room. Kurai is sitting on the bed.)

It was Hetalia. Oh, how I love Hetalia. I began to read.

"Hey Hikari?"

I looked up. "Yeah?"

"When do you think we should explain the whole 'We're from another dimension' thing to Sebby?"

"I dunno. But don't you DARE say that to his face."

"What? Sebby?"

"Yes... that." I wasn't to fond of the nickname "Sebby." But Kurai always teased me about it. Sometimes I just didn't like her.

I sighed. "Well, we need to figure out what we're going to say. We might want to tell him about the 'We know you and you're a demon and stuff' thing first."

I glanced out the window. Man, Ciel has a pretty garden.

_**~TIMESKIP OF MAGICAL POTATOES~**_

-Sebastian's POV-

I had just gotten the young master to bed. I need to take a holiday soon. Even for a demon like myself, that insolent brat is sometimes too much to handle. I made my way to the room of the sisters that I had found in the garden earlier.

I knocked.

"Miss Hikari? Miss Kurai? Are you two awake?"

Nobody replied. I opened the door a bit to find them fast asleep, one on the chair, one on the bed. They must have been reading, since they both had books dangling out of their arms. I found it adorable.

Curiosity got the best of me, so I decided to see what they had been reading. The blue-haired one-Hikari I believe- was reading a book called... Hetalia, Axis Powers? I had never before heard of that one. I just assumed they were foreigners. They had nothing close to an English accent.

I was looking at what Kurai was reading. Black Butler? What an odd name. The man on the cover look _extremely_ similar to myself. I shrugged it off. I would just ask them in the morning. I didn't want to disturb theie peaceful slumber.

_**End Chapter 4**_

A.n. - I fail at writing in Sebastian's point of view. He seems too OOC for me. Oh whatever. Tell me if it's a little bit to much. I'm really good at writing my _own_ characters. And this chapter was short. dangit. Oh wait! Finny is finally making an appearance next chapter! Whoo! Bye guys!

-Twisted Art Phoenix


End file.
